


Goal's of a Little Bird

by kaileanskrain



Series: Little Bird's Seven Day Challenge [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Promise of More
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileanskrain/pseuds/kaileanskrain
Summary: Dick finds Slade in his city attempting to fulfil a contract but instead of fighting him, he tries something else.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: Little Bird's Seven Day Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188095
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Goal's of a Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 2 First Kiss and of course, it has the promise of the possibility of more to come. Some of these may be connected such as Day 1 being connected to the story I have going with Xwing. I will make sure they all connect in some way if they should.
> 
> I don't know how the first one showed as posting 03.01 when I posted it yesterday but...there ya have it I guess.

Slade hated Bludhaven almost as much as Gotham, a fact that he didn't make any kind of effort to hide. He couldn't even charge a premium just because he didn't like the place, though from what he had heard from his sources that might be changing soon. The little birdie that had been running around with the other sidekicks was rumored to be giving the Blud' underworld a real run for their money at night while he tried to do the same during the day as a cop. 

He gave a small snort while reaching up to adjust the sight on his scope. Slade was almost tempted to wish them luck and just steer clear entirely though the money would only get better the more trouble the kid made so maybe he should help him along a little. For business of course. 

"You know if I had any idea that all it would take to get this good a view of your ass I would have stalked you on jobs a lot more as a kid." 

It was only years of experience that kept Slade from startling at the voice behind him. He had a second's warning in the form of prickling on the back of his neck before hearing the very same little birdie as if pulled from his very thoughts. Shifting he glanced back at the young man in his skin tight black suit with the blue bird on the chest. "Robin, or is it Nightwing now?"

The kid scuffed at him clearly not amused by his "slip up" on the name even though he was fully aware that Dick had passed on that mantle, unwillingly before taking up his guardianship of this city. "You know damn well that I'm not Robin anymore, Slade." He crossed his arms over his chest with an adorable pout on his lips. 

Slade knew he was playing with fire by bringing up Robin. The kid was trouble that could end up costing him a lot of money if he wasn't careful. Just the fact that Dick was able to sneak up on him was something he was going to have to examine at a later date when he was alone. "I'm also pretty sure you don't typically go stalking around on roof tops to look at men's asses, unless things have changed that much since we last saw each other." He got to his feet figuring the contract was a bust for now while Dick was watching him. He still had a chance but it would mean being patient. 

"I don't know, sometimes the rooftops are the best place to find some rather interesting things." Dick had a teasing tilt to his head though he hadn't fully let down his guard. 

'Good kid,' Slade thought, taking note that Dick wasn't completely relaxed even if they weren't entirely enemies right now. "That makes you sound more like a voyeur then a vigilante, kid." And there was that pout again as if it had never left. He couldn't help letting his eye wonder over the kid taking in how much he had filled out the new costume in all the right places. As he took in the well defined muscles of his body Dick started to walk toward him with that smooth acrobatic gait of his. 

"Watching doesn't really do it for me." Dick watched him closely though he made no move to grab his escrima sticks or even one of those annoying birdarangs from his belt. His eyes dipped down making a show of dragging back up Slade's body slowly. 

Slade smirked under his mask, subtle the little bird was not. "Now that doesn't surprise me one bit. I doubt you could sit still long enough." He had used Dick's inability to sit still against him more then once so he had some experience with it. 

"No I really can't. I've yet to hear anyone complain about it though." Dick stepped into his personal space at that point, his eyes half lidded though Slade could still see they were blown enough to leave just a ring of steel blue around the edges. 

Slade actually laughed at the blatant lie that was clearly an attempt at flirting. Now he understood where the kid got a reputation for being a horrible flirt. "You sure about that, little bird?" He reached up to grab Dick's chin in a firm grip that the young man could break if he really wanted to. "Or have you just not heard any complaints from those more interested in watching your ass?"

"I don't typically ask." Dick let his head be tilted up with a teasing smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "Maybe you can tell me which it is." 

"What exactly are you trying here, little bird?" Slade reached up with his free hand to pull his mask off. He could see just fine in the mask but for some reason he wanted it out of the way with Dick so close. 

Dick slowly shook his head as much as he could with the grip on his chin with his eyes moving slowly over the older man's face. "I'm not trying anything right now. Just talking to you. Does everything need to have a goal?" 

"Most people have a goal, yes." For a moment Slade actually thought about just letting go and walking away from this whole encounter but another part of him wanted to find out where this was going. "You have a goal even if you don't know what it is right now." 

"Maybe." Dick gave him a sly smile as he leaned up to kiss him, placing a hand on his chest for balance. 

Slade's free hand reached down to grasp his hip tightly, not sure if he wanted to hold him there or pull away from the wind chapped lips. He could feel Dick's other hand moving up to the back of his neck though he didn't feel a threat from the young vigilante. One thing he had learned in all his interactions with the boy over the years was that he had a tendency to wear his emotions on his sleeve unlike his mentor. 

Slowly they seperate slightly though Dick didn't seem interested in going far. "Does that count as a goal?" 

"I guess you could say that." 

Dick laughed softly as he pulled away fully and stepped to the edge of the roof glancing back at him. "So if I say that I have a safe house a block away and that you're invited to meet me there, what would that be?" 

"A bad idea." Even as the words were coming out of Slade's mouth he slung the rifle he had over his back intent to follow him. 

"I'm ok with bad ideas." Dick gave him a sultry half smile before throwing himself off the side of the building apparently confident that he was going to be followed. 

Slade actually gave a huff of amusement as he jumped off the building so he could follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving Kudos. I love hearing from all of you.


End file.
